


Finally you

by Sassybutt0216



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dramionefriendship, Drarry, EvilGinny, EvilRon, F/M, Fredisalive, Healers, Hospitals, London, Love, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Hermione devastated when she finds out that Ron was cheating on her, breaks up with him. To bad Ron turn it around and makes her seem like the bad guy. Harry, Ginny or any of the Weasleys won't talk to her. She is upset but she buries herself in her studies. Years later she is going to be working as a Healer at St. Mungos. What happens when Fred is brought in by none other the Oliver Wood? Will there be a romance between them? Will Hermione find out that not all the Weasleys thought that she was lying?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHT TO HARRY POTTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING!!!! I am just playing with the plot. A few things before I start the story. One Fred did not die. I could not bring myself to have him killed off. Two I am going to have the start of this story three years after the war. After the prologue, it will be 2 years later. For story purpose, I am going to have Hermione and Draco go through college a little quicker than normal. At this point, they have been in school for two years. So by the next chapter, they are going to be graduated and about to be working at St. Mungo's They did take some time off and left the country. Hey, the wizarding world might do it differently than how we do it. Also if you like Ron, Ginny or Molly this is not going to be a story that you want to read. I do not have a Beta so I am sorry if it is a little rough. One last thing, this is not going to follow JK Rowling's ending. Thank you all for reading my story! I hope you guys enjoy.

It has been a long day. Between being part of the Golden Trio and taking as many classes as I could to become a healer. I was pretty much always busy. Today, I got up early ate breakfast with Ginny. It was something we always did on Friday's. After that Harry asked me to come and have lunch with him. I did not see him often. I had class right before I was supposed to see him so I told him I would be a little later than one o'clock like he wanted. I got there at about 1:20. We ate our food and talked for about an hour before I went back to school for the rest of my classes. I had three more classes. By the time I got home all I wanted to do was sleep. I have always been an overachiever. It annoyed me I would already be a year into school if I would have graduated on time. I know that McGonagall said I did not need to finish school, but I wanted to be a Healer and I needed a degree. Ron and Harry just went straight into being Auror's. It was something they both have always wanted to do. I was proud of both of them.

Today was Ron's and mine Three-year anniversary. I decided that I would skip my class to spend time with Ron. He was an amazing boyfriend. He was always so understanding with my classes. I spent a huge amount of time in the library or at school. Ron and I shared a flat. The flat was near Diagon Alley. Today I Apparated to the front of our Flat. We were in a magical community, so we did not have to worry about using magic. I walked into the flat something felt off. There was something not right. It was too quiet. Usually, Ron was sitting on the couch drinking beer. Maybe he was not home yet. He could have stayed over at work. I shrug my shoulder and I walk into the bedroom to change. I change out of my robes into something more comfortable. I put on a pair of jeans and my Gryffindor T-shirt and walked out to the kitchen.

I liked to cook the Muggle way. It was a lot of fun to do. Actually, I had become friends with Draco during school. He apologized. With Voldemort gone Draco had seemed to relax and be himself. Harry and Ron did not like that I was friends with him. I did not care what they thought. He had proven that he was a better person. He was Head Boy with me. It was a very awkward experience at first but it got better. I also learned that he was a very smart person. We constantly fought on who was the top of the class. I got better grades. We still to this day fight over who is the better student. Today I would make one of Ron's favorite muggle food. Sausage and Mash. I got out all the ingredients and cooked.

It was about thirty minutes of me making the food when the door opened. I smiled at the door only to have my smile drop. Ron had his lips attached to some girl. I did not know who it was, but I dropped the bowl was in my hand. It shattered on the ground. They rip the lips apart and look at me. It hurt, even more, when I saw that it was Lavander Brown. Ron sat there with an oh shit look on his face. Lavender, on the other hand, looked at me with a smudged look on her face.

"Hermione I did not know that you would be home tonight." He said walking towards me.

I pulled my wand out and put it to his throat. "How long?" I asked him. I refused to let him see me cry.

"Two years." He mumbled.

"TWO YEARS! That is almost our whole relationship." I said digging my wand into his neck.

"You were gone at school and then you are always hanging around with Malfoy. I was feeling abandoned." He screamed back at me.

"I am trying to fuller my education to help people. I am hanging around Draco because he is studying the same thing. Also, he is my friend." I said pulling my wand away from him and turning away from him.

"How do I know that you were not cheating on me with him?" He said grabbing my arm.

I turned around and punched him as hard as I could. It was satisfying to hear the crunch of his nose. I am sure I broke it. "I will be here tomorrow to get my stuff. We are over." I said to him.

I walked out of the house and apparated to the outside of Draco's Flat. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. A heard a few crashes in the house and Draco swearing at the objects. He opens the door without a shirt on.

"Hermione what are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Weasley." He said catching his breath.

"He was cheating on me. I caught him making out with Lavander Brown. LAVANDER BROWN! What is this sixth year again?" I cried to him.

"Oh, honey come on in. Just let me tell David that we will have to reschedule." He said guiding me into the flat.

"What a new flavor of the week?" I asked him. Too bad he was standing right there. I heard Draco facepalm. David was attractive. He was about 6"5 with raven black hair. He was built well. He also had baby blue eyes. I can see why Draco liked him.

"Sorry, I will call you," Draco said to him.

"I hope to hear from you soon." He winked at Draco and walked out the door.

Draco waved at him leaving and then shut the door. "Flavor of the week?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and then flopped on his couch. "What am I going to do? The one guy that I was with for three years cheated on me. Oh, I forgot the best part it was for two years of our relationship." I said to him.

"Do you want me to go kick his butt?" He asked bringing me a shot glass and some fire whiskey.

"That would be tempting but I kind of broke his nose," I said doing a shot.

Draco laughed. "That is great." He said.

"It is my specialty. Punching people in the nose." I laughed back and took another shot. "So tonight we get wasted and tomorrow will you help me get all of my stuff?"

"Where are you going to stay?" he asked me.

"I do not know," I said, looking at my shot glass.

"You can stay here with me. I have more than enough room." He suggested.

"And have to deal with a new guy every week? I don't know." I joked with him.

"I am not that bad, "He said snorting.

"No, you are not. Thank you for letting me stay here." I said, knocking my shoulder into his.

"No problem. Now we can party and study all the time." He said.

"Don't joke with me. I will make you do some hardcore studying." I laughed at him.

He laughed and then got up. He helps his hand out to help me off the couch. I took his hand, and I let him help me off the couch. He drags me to the back of the flat. He took me back to the one room that was just a bed.

"This can be your room." He said.

"Thank you, Draco," I said hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Now I would go to bed. We will go over there and get all of your stuff before our first class." He said grabbing the door and shutting it.

I grabbed my wand and put a silence spell on my room. The nightmares were a real thing. I can still see all the people we lost. I change out of my clothes I was wearing. I slept in my t-shirt and panties. It was all I had for now and it is not like anyone will see me like this. I lay in bed thinking about the day. I was better without him. I would be a strong person. It is not like I will lose everyone I know. I broke up with him but he cheated on me. That was not my fault. I should be able to follow my dreams and become a healer like I want to. I should not have to worry about my partner cheating on me. Let's hope this won't bite me in the butt.

The next morning, I wake up at six. It was my normal time to wake up. I transformed my clothes into robs. Once they were on and my hair was up in a messy bun I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Draco was reading the morning paper and eating a biscuit.

"Good morning," I said walking to where he was.

"I don't know if it is a good morning. These comes for you." He said pointing to all the pinks letters and the daily paper.

"Wow, he worked fast. I mean Lavander the best gossiper was right there." I said looking at the letters. There was one from Ginny and Molly. They were Howlers. I walked over to the fireplace and threw them in the fire. I did not care what they had to say.

"Did you know that you and I have been having an affair since before the war?" He said, showing me the paper. On the front page in the big letter, there was an article about the breakup.

I took the paper out of his hands and read the paper. "Rita Skeeter would be the one who published this story. She is still trying to ruin my life." I said handing him back the paper.

"Hey, you still have Harry on your side. I don't think he would believe such nonsense." Draco said walking over and hugging me.

I would say something when there was a knock on the door. Draco went to open the door. I walked back to my room. I did not want to be seen here. I trusted Draco but it would look bad if I was here.

"Potter, what an unexpected surprise," Draco said to him. "Why don't you come in?"

"I wanted to drop all of Hermione's stuff off and let her know that I never want to see her again. I can not believe what she did to Ron." Harry said to him.

"Wow. You really are stupid." He said to him.

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"One Hermione would have never cheated on Ron. Two I love Hermione like a sister. That is all. Hermione is a good person. She was always loyal to you. Are you really going to make her lose all of her family?" He asked him.

"She lost me when she cheated on Ron. If either of you steps out of line, I will not hesitate to throw you guys in Azkaban." Harry said slamming the door.

I sat on my bed taking in the information. I have lost everything. My parents don't know who I am. My other family just disowned me. It was just me. Draco walked into my room and dropped a little bag on my bed.

"I'm so sorry." He said walking over to my bed and putting his arms around me.

"I want to get out of here. I don't care where we go just not here." I said to him. Maybe when I come back things will die down.

"Okay. I will talk to the school and get our schools switched. There is a good school in Romania." He said.

I gave him a small smile.

"Hey, your stuff is already packed." He said.

I laughed at him. "It is."

"I am going to the school and getting up switched. I don't think they will mind. We are almost done with classes. I think after we graduate, then we can stay there for a year and then come back and work. I have a house there." He said getting up.

"That sounds great," I said to him.

"While I am gone, will you work on packing things up. This place will be here when we get back." He said walking out of the door and left to go to the school. I grabbed a box that was sitting in the room's corner. It was empty, so I went out in the apartment and put things that were needed in there. I spent the rest of the afternoon doing that. Not that hard. Magic made packing fun. You could pack so much in a little box. I even packed up Draco's room.

Once Draco came home, he made sure we got everything we needed. We grabbed the few things and started our journey in Romania.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Hermione. It is one of our last days here." Draco begged me.

"You just want to see Charlie and hit on him. Even know he is straight," I said, looking up from the book I was reading.

Draco laughed. "Admit he has a nice ass." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay fine, I will go out with you guys, but leave me alone tomorrow night."

"Fine. Go get ready. We leave in 30 minutes." He said taking my book away.

I get up and go into my room to get ready. The last two years have been interesting. When Draco and I got here all that we did was make sure we would graduate. Draco would go out everyone and a while. He wanted me to go with but I did not know if people here were made at me like they were in England. It was not something I wanted to test out. It was until we graduated and we will start our training at the hospital I decided that I should not hide anymore. I should just face my fears. That night I did.

*Flashback*

"Hermione come on. You can't hide here forever." Draco said.

"I think that would be fun," I said back to him.

"Where is your Gryffindor courage?" He asked me.

He got me there why was I not being courageous. I was letting down my house. "Fine, but only for a little while. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I said to him.

"I am so proud of you." He said hugging me.

I waved my hand at him. "I will go change into something more appropriate," I said, leaving the room and changing.

Tonight I wanted to prove that I would not hide anymore. I would prove that I was back and better than ever. I decided that I would wear a black lace dress that went mid thigh. It was a long-sleeved with black lace sleeves. I put on my high heels. Once my dress was on, I did my makeup quickly. I walked out of my room to see Draco sitting on the couch. He had changed his clothes into black dress pants, a white button-down shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up halfway. He was reading the book I sat at on the couch.

"I told you that was a good book," I said, leaning on the wall.

Draco looked up from the book. "Damn you look gorgeous." He said getting up and smiling at me.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked holding out his arm.

I grabbed his arm and nodded. We went to a local club. It was where pretty much everyone hung out. When we were in school, everyone talked about it. Once we got into the club, we saw that there were many people there. Draco went to find his friend he was meeting, and I went to the bar to order us a drink.

I told the bartender what I wanted, and I waited there. It was a few minutes later I heard someone approach me.

"God, you are beautiful. How would you like to spend a night with me?" I heard a voice behind me. I turn around. The first thing I noticed is that he definitely a Weasley. The red hair made it perfectly clear.

"Your mom would kill you if she heard you say that," I said, turning around and grabbing our drinks.

"Sorry about my brother," Bill said, walking behind him and smacking him in the back of the head. Charlie brought his hand to the back of his head and glared at Bill.

"Bill, I did not think you were in Romania. I guess I am not on speaking terms with any of them so how would I know." I said looking at them.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that we did not believe Ron at all. I think he is being ridiculous." Bill said, giving me a sad look.

"Thank you. Know I just wish that more people believed it." I said to him.

"My family is being foolish. If you need anything, I am here for you. Also Fred and George." He said.

"Fred and George made a big scene about it. It was great to see." Charlie said, laughing. "It was a very entertaining visit."

"You're welcome for making it entertaining for you," I said, looking between them. I noticed that Draco had come up behind him.

"There you are. I thought you got lost." He said walking closer.

"You are just afraid that you won't get your drink," I said, handing him his drink.

"You are not wrong." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you guys dating?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrow at us.

"You have a lot more to worry about than I do," I said smirking at him. I took a sip of my drink. Right as I was Draco winked and blew a Kissey face at him. I almost spit out my drink at his face. He was so confused.

Draco and I just looked at each other and laughed. This would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

*Flashback End*

And that it was. Bill went home a few days after that. We regularly saw, Charlie. Since he was a dragon keeper, we had to patch him up. Every Friday we would have a drink. Charlie and I tried the whole dating thing, but we were just two different people. He was Adventures. Not that I wasn't. I just had enough when I was fighting the war. I have to say he was definitely better in bed than Ron was. Our jobs would have not let us spend a lot of time together. Also living in the constant fear he would come through the door and I would not save him. Draco and I were not planning on staying here long. In the long run, we wanted to be in England. This was a nice vacation, but I was ready to go back where I belonged. I could not run away from my problems.

Once I was finished getting ready, I walked out of my bedroom. Draco was waiting at the door. He asked me if I was ready and we went to the club. We spent the whole night drinking and having a great time. Draco was still trying to get Charlie.

"I am only asking for one night." Draco slurred wrapping an arm around Charlie.

"You got to keep your friends under control," Charlie said, trying to push Draco away.

"You know, Draco. He will keep on trying until you give in." I said taking a sip on my drink.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "It is not happening. I think you have been hanging around Slytherins too long. You are being cunning." He said finally pushing Draco away.

I laughed at him. "I better get him home. He will hate to have a hangover tomorrow. It is our last shift and then we will go back to England."

"Are you sure you guys don't want to stay here? My idiot brother does not even know that you guys are here." He said helping me stand Draco up. He always drank too much. He is a lightweight.

"I can run away from my problems. Anyway if I have problems with him, I will call you and you can come and kick his butt. Does that sound like fun?" I said as we walked out the door. We only lived a block and a half from the club so we opted to walk tonight. Anything else might make him throw up and I was not cleaning that up.

"That sounds like a plan. I have been wanting to kick his butt for a while." Charlie said.

Draco mumbled something. I was not sure what he was trying to say. At this point who cares. It is just drunk talk.

After we got back to our house, Charlie helped me put Draco in bed and then he left. I put some hangover potion by his bed and then went to bed myself. The next few days would be busy days. Tomorrow was our last day at the hospital, and then we have a few days to pack up and head back to England. They scheduled us to work a few days after we get back to London. It excited us to start a new adventure.

The next few days were crazy. We spent the time packing things up and saying goodbye to all the people we have met. People here did not care about the drama. They were good people. I would miss the closeness of everyone. Once we had packed everything up, we said one final goodbye and left to England. Charlie had promised to come and visit us soon. Whenever he could get the time off. He was a busy person.

Stepping on to the porch of the Flat we left two years ago, I could just tell that nothing has changed. It would be a great new start. It did not take us long to get settled in. Magic was a nice thing to have. It cut the work in half. Living with Draco was fun, but I would only live with him a little longer. I wanted to find my place. A few days after we got back, I was sitting in the office of realtors. He showed me a few houses before I found the perfect one. It was right out of town. It was a small two-bedroom house. It would be perfectly just for me. I sighed all the papers and could move all my stuff there in a few days. Now I had my place, I needed to get some furniture for my place. I was a little nervous to be stepping into Diagon Ally for the first time since Ron had dragged my name through the mud. I am just going to do what Charlie told me to do. Keep my head up high and not care what anyone else says. I will not let him win.

As soon as I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, everyone looked at me and whispered. I have changed since I left England. I had spent a great deal of time in the sun. I had gotten a tan. My hair was not as messy as it once was. I was a lot more confident in what I wore. I gave one look around and then held my head up high. I did not let the stares and whispers bug me. Once in Diagon Ally, I quickly went to where I was going. Once I had hit the stores I wanted to hit I was ready to go back home.

I was going past Fred and George shop when I looked to see the Weasley family. I was just trying to get past them without them seeing me. I did not want to have to put up with them. I gave a quick look over there. I was not surprised that I saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny all giving me the evil eye. I stopped and smiled at them. Kill them with kindness. I was about to walk away when I heard someone yell my name. I turn around to see Fred and George running towards me. I did not know what they would do. With them they might be mean because the family was right there but who knows. I was wrong because the next thing that happened is I was in a bone-crushing hug. I hugged them back. I was never as close to them.

"Hey guys," I said as soon as they let go of me.

"So you are back in England now?" George asked me.

"I am," I said to them.

"Charlie must be heartbroken." Fred smirked at me.

"You guys heard about that?" I said blushing. This was embarrassing.

"We do still talk to our older brother."

"Even if nobody else does," Fred said.

"Charlie will be fine. We were only together for a little while." I said to them.

"We have to go back. I can feel the daggers we are getting from our siblings." Fred started.

"If you need anything floo us. We were never mad at you. We always knew that Ron would do something stupid." George finished.

"I will. It was nice to see you guys." I said turning around. I heard them say their goodbyes before I walked away. I wanted to get away from Ron,Harry and Ginny as fast as I could. Once I got back to Draco's I told him about the place I bought and what happened with Fred and George. I made him a bet I would be on the front page tomorrow. He agreed and laughed with me. Maybe being back would not be the worst thing. It could be an interesting time. I knew that I was going to have to watch my back. I just had a funny feeling that things were about to get dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHT TO HARRY POTTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING!!!! I am just playing with the plot. Jk Rowling is amazing and I love her work. I am sorry for a long time between updates. I am trying to finish Butterfly Kisses. It is taking up a lot of time. I also wanted to let you guys know that I am starting classes and I will be updating when I can. Thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoy.

"Healer Granger. There is someone in room 23 for you." Draco said giving me a wink and walking away to a different room. Draco was such a dork. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the room. I knocked on the door and walked in. I look over to see a redhead fly towards me.

"Hermione." I heard the voice say before I was wrapped in a hug.

"George I can't breath," I said to him. I could always tell the twins apart. There were a little different even if they do look identical. It was also a good thing I could see that he was missing his ear. I know it was cheating but who cares?

"Sorry." He said moving away. I looked over to see a man with brown hair that I thought I knew but I was not sure. I studied his face for a minute before I looked at Fred sitting on the bed. His face was swollen and he was bright green.

"Were you trying products on each other again?" I asked walking over to the bed. I ran my wand over him to check to make sure everything was alright.

"If we say no will you believe us?" George asked.

"No, I would not," I said laughing and walking over to the cabinet. I grabbed the potion that I needed. I handed it to Fred. "Drink this and you should be fine."

He drank the potion and he returned to his normal skin tone. Also, the swelling went down. "Thank you, Hermione." He said.

"No problem. Next time please be more careful." I said putting my wand away and walking towards the door.

"Hey, will you come over to the shop for lunch tomorrow? I swear there will be no jokes just want to catch up." George asked.

"Sure. 12 sound good for you?" I asked him.

"Sounds great." He said. I waved goodbye to them and went on with my work duties. I have been at work for the last 20 hours. I only had four more to go. I could not wait to go home and sleep in my bed.

The rest of the day went by fast. I had a few more people who injured themselves. A person who was poisoned but it was not that bad. I said my goodbyes to my coworker and left to go home. Once I got home I changed out of my work clothes and put on a pair of shorts and a hoodie. I put my hair in a messy bun. I sat on my couch and turned on the tv. I had some muggle things. I could not live without them. It was kind of funny to see Draco try to figure out how to use them. After eating something, I went to bed. I did not work the next day and I was looking forward to having lunch with Fred and George. 

The next morning I got up early to go for a run. It was something I like doing when I am stressing out about something and it helped with long shifts. It was nice living out in the country where I did not have to really worry about running into people. There were a few houses near me but I never saw anyone. My normal run was running all the way to the end of the road a back. It was about six miles. I put in my music and headphones and started to run.

I was halfway there when I hear a noise behind me. I turn around to see someone come at me with a broom. I saw the broom to late, it was already crashing right into me. I brace myself the hitting the gravel. I hit the ground hard and he went landed on top of me.

"I am so sorry. I lose control of my broom and that has never happened to me. I have been riding a broom since I was a little boy..." He said rambling on. I had noticed that it was Oliver Wood. He was in the room with Fred.

"It is okay Oliver, " I said looking into his eyes. He looked really confused. "Do you think that you can get off of me."

"Of course. Again I am so sorry." He said getting up and helping me up. "wait you are Hermione. Potter's friend."

"I have not been Potter's friend for a while. Ever since I broke up with Ron for cheating on me." I told him about taking a step back. Will, that is what I am known for?

"I did not mean to offend you. You know I never believed what Ron said about you. Fred and George always said he always had to be the center of attention." He said.

I gave him a tight smile. "You are one of the only people who think that," I told him.

"They are stupid for thinking that. Hey, you helped us win one of those quidditch games when we were in school." He said getting excited. I was full blown smiling know. Of course Oliver Wood would have to bring up something about quidditch. He was always nuts for that game. "Can I make it up for bumping into you. You could come over and I can make you a meal. My ex-girlfriend got me into making meals the muggle way."

"Sure. How about Friday night?" I asked him.

"That sounds perfect. Have fun on the rest of your run." He said smiling at picking up his broom and flying away.

I stood there for a minute before running back to my house. I had to talk to Draco. Once I got back to the house I floo Draco to see if I could come over. I got a message back saying in 10 minutes. I changed my clothes into what I was going to wear to Fred and George's. Once I was changed and I had light make up on. I walked back over to the floo. I just kept my hair in the braid that it was in from the run. I did do a quick spell to clean out the dirt that was in my hair. It was 10 minutes later when I floo over to his apartment. He was sitting on the couch eating something in just his boxers.

"You had a guy over. Do I know him?" I asked looking at him.

"Nobody you know." He said glaring at me. He took another bite of his food. "When are you going to put yourself out there again. The only people you have been with is the Weasly's."

"Well if you can stop being an ass for one minute I can tell you that I asked out on a date by Oliver Wood. He knocked me down with a broom a little while ago." I said sitting next to him and taking a piece of whatever he was eating off his plate. "This is really good what is it?"

"It is a muggle dish. My boyfriend made it. I can't remember what he called it but he said it was a family dish." He said looking at me. "I think Oliver Wood is a good choice for you. He is a nice man."

"This reminds me of something Harry made when we were on the run. Damn, what was it called? Shepard's pie. That is what it was called." I said looking at him. He had turned bight pink. Was he sleeping around with Harry? You know I don't care. He is a big boy. He can take care of himself. Okay well, maybe I would be okay with that. It does me he would be away from Ginny and Ron. I might not forgive him but if he makes my friend happy then I am happy. "Well, I am going to Fred and George's for lunch. Have fun but not to much fun."

He stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and walked out the door. I decided to apparated to the joke shop. The fewer people saw me the better. When I apparated in front of the shop I walked right in.

"You are going to lunch with that bitch then spending time with your Nephew and niece?" I heard Ron scream.

"We get to see them all the time. How dare you say that." I heard the twins say. There was some movement in the back before I heard steps walking to the front of the shop. "You have no say in how we spend our time or who we spend it with. And if you go to mom and tell us you will regret that decision."

Ron huffed and walked towards me. He rammed into my shoulder. "Watch your back." He said walking out of the shop.

"Sorry, you had to hear that. Ron is being an ass again." George said rolling his eyes.

"It is fine. So are we eating here or somewhere else?" I asked him.

"Here. We have a surprise for you." Fred said smirking at me.

I don't think I have so afraid in my life. Fred grabbed my arm and walked me to the back. When I walked in the back I saw Charlie and Bill standing there making food. They smiled at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked walking up and hugging both of them.

"We decided to come and see how you were doing," Charlie said walking back to where the food is.

"Also to make sure that our family was not being to mean," Bill added.

"I mean other then Ron threatening me back there, they have left me alone," I told them. 

"If they give you any more problems just tell us. We will gladly make sure they leave you alone." Bill said.

I nodded my head. We all sat at the table once the food was done. We sat there and talked for a few hours. It was great to have friends especially when everyone seems to hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHT TO HARRY POTTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING!!!! I am just playing with the plot. Jk Rowling is amazing and I love her work. I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy and I have had some writer's block with this story. I am trying to work on this story more. Hopefully, my writer's block will go away. I just wanted to remind you guys that I am not a professional writer and I do not have a beta. There will be mistakes. I am sorry about that. Enjoy this chapter!

"Man they love to bash you in the paper. What did you do to make people hate you so much?" I heard Draco say behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Do I really have to explain that to you again?" I said going back to the chart that I am working on.

"No. It was a rhetorical question. Don't need to be a bitch." He said stealing the chart that was in front of me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I am just taking after you," I said.

Draco walked away and flipped me off. I blew a kiss at him. He laughed and turned around and walked down the hallway. I shook my head and went back to my chart. I was almost done for the night. Normally I would have to work the night shift but Draco was nice enough to switch shifts so I could go on my date with Oliver. I was excited but nervous. I did not know Oliver that well and I was really hoping that this is not a ploy to get made fun of. I knew that Oliver used to be close with Harry and since Harry did not like me, they could have made this just something to make fun of me. I am just being paranoid.

After a couple more hours of working, I went to my locker. I was done working and I need to go home to start getting ready for my date in a couple of hours. I was just about to walk out the door when Draco stopped me. We talked for a while before I apparated back to my house. When I got back to my house I quickly took a shower and started getting ready. I was not sure what we were going to do so I wore a black dress that went down to my mid-thigh and a pair of heels. After that, I tamed my hair into a half updo. I put some light make-up on. I did not want to wear too much, It was not my style.

I had just finished when there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. I gave a smile to see Oliver standing there with flowers in his hands.

"Hello, Hermione." He said giving me a smile back and handing me the flowers.

"Hello, Oliver. Would you like to come in while I go find a vase for these?" I asked him.

"Sure. This was on your porch." He said handing me a letter.

"Thank you," I said taking the letter. I had wondered who it was from. Normally we got them from a bird. Nobody ever left letters just laying around. I shook my head and left it on the table. After that, I grabbed a vase and put the flowers in it. I walked back over to Oliver.

"You look amazing." He said holding out his arm.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said taking his arm.

"So I was thinking that we could go check out this new muggle restaurant." He said walking me towards the door.

"That sounds lovely," I said grabbing my purse and locking the door.

We decided that because the restaurant was not that far away we would just apparate close to where the restaurant and then walk the rest of the way. When we got there, we were quickly seated. While waiting for our food we talked about what we have been doing with our lives since the war. Oliver told me that he was a professional quidditch player for a while but he was going to be going to teach quidditch at Hogwarts next year. He was excited to be back at Hogwarts. I told him about my time with Draco, Charlie, and Bill.

"Should I be worried about Draco?" he asked me.

I laughed. "No, I would be more worried about him hitting on you than me," I told him.

He shifted in his seat. "Oh," he said taking a bite of his food. 

"That does not bug you does it?" I asked him.

"No, it does not. I just never saw it happening." He said.

"It was a surprise to me also. That is how we became friends. I accepted him for him." I said giving him a smile.

"You are a very caring person." He told me.

"Thank you for still believing in me. There has been a lot of nasty things that have said to me. I have been dragged through the mud for the past two years." I said taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Do you mind me asking what really happened between you and Ron?" He asked.

"I found Ron in bed with Lavender and then ended it. He was upset and he and his family decided to spread rumors about me. Harry took Ron's side like always even know Ron has always been jealous of him." I told him.

"I do kind of remember that when I was going to school with you guys." He said giving me a sad smile.

"It is okay. I would rather not be friends with people that don't like me. It was nice to walk away from everything for a year and learn more about myself. I have always been known as one-third of the golden trio." I told him.

"I am pretty sure that Harry and Ron would not have made it through school if you were not there to get them out of trouble. You are not called the brightness witch of this generation for nothing." He said to me.

"Thank you. You are too kind." 

He nodded his head. We spend the rest of the dinner talking about everything under the sun. Oliver was smarter then I had previously thought. I had always remembered him as someone who was obsessed with quidditch. After we had finished dinner we decided to take a walk out in the town. The night was beautiful. We walked for a while before we decided that it was time for the date to end. We apparate back to my house.

We were standing at my door.

"I had a good time," I said smiling at him.

"I did too." He said taking my hand in his. "Would you like to go out again?"

"I would love to," I told him.

"I know that you are not into quidditch but my last game is this Friday and I would love for you to be there." He said.

"I would not miss it as long as you go to the ball celebrating the five years of our victory," I told him.

"I will owl you all the details." He said.

I nodded my head. "Goodnight," I said kissing him on the cheek. I was about to pull away when he pulled me back into him and giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Goodnight." He said smiling and apparating away.

I smiled and then walked into my house. When I got into my house I set down my stuff and then walked over to the vase of flowers. I did not get a good look at them earlier but they were my favorite. I was just about to go to bed when I remembered the letter that was left on my doorstep. I decided that I should open it tonight. When I opened the letter my heart stopped.

I am watching you. Your happiness is about to come to an end. I warned you.

I shivered and walked over to the floo. I quickly went over to Draco's house.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked me covering himself.

"I am sorry did you have someone over?" I asked him.

"I do but what can I do for you?" He asked me.

I was about to say something when a shirtless Harry came walking out of the other room. "Draco do you..." He was saying before he saw me.

"You know it is something that can wait until tomorrow. I will see you at work. Have a good night." I said grabbing floo powered and going back home.

When I was back home I decided that the letter could wait. I was not mad that Draco and Harry were together. If Draco was happy then I was. I was a little shocked by it and I was not going to fix my relationship with Harry because they were dating or whatever they are doing. I shook my head and went to bed. Tonight has been an interesting one.

Draco's POV:

Harry and I just stood looking at the floo. We did not expect that Hermione was going to come over tonight.

"Well, the cat is out of the bag," I said giving a small laugh.

"Do you think she is going to approve of us?" Harry asked me.

"I think she will. Not that you care. I mean you are not friends with her." I said giving him a look.

"Well, she should have not broken Ron's heart and cheated on him." He said crossing his arms.

"You know I love you a lot but you really are stupid sometimes. Hermione did not cheat on him." I said walking up to him.

"Why would Ron lie to me?" He asked me.

"Because he is not a good person. You don't have to believe me. As long as you know that Hermione is my best friend and I am not leaving her alone." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I understand. I just can not forgive her yet." He said setting his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you to." He said.


End file.
